the last rose
by Aeris Cetra
Summary: Kenshin is an assassin and his job when he receive to black letter is kill whoever name is on it. But he later meets the girl of his dreams and falls for her. someone going to have to pay a price Kenshin job or Koaru life?
1. Chapter 1

_The last rose_

_Chapter 1 # Things aren't always the way they appear _

_Summary of the story_

_Many years ago there was a Hitokiri who killed many. The only one who remembers him would not speak his name or Hitokiri Battosai. People all over the area wanted to see him die but that was not his punishment. Kenshin soon disappear after so many were killed no one knew what he look like all but those who face him all they knew was. He had was a cross-scar on his left check, red hair and unbelievable skill with swords. He disappears into a legend over time in the village and later nothing was known about him. He meets this woman who has long dark black and blue eyes when he meets her tho she in a swordsmanship contests. He doesn't know that she is really a woman until after he walks in during her fight. Time is running out and someone is going to have to pay a price. When Kenshin then receives the black letter that he is to kill Koaru. Koaru by the way runs a dojo by herself in secret for women which is against the law and is punishable by death. Koaru is living this life as a secret dream she wishes to unfold someday. Kokyo the very place Kenshin cannot enter but this time he has it cleared from the government to let him enter. Without those bad memories coming about to remind him of the life's he once took. He meets her by accented. But now he is left with two choices number one kill the girl of his dreams he has came to love or two turn his back on the laws of Japan doing his Tenchuu. Is he welling to give up everything to be with Miss Koaru? Or well he keeps going on the path of an assassin?_

_Kenshin's point of view_

"_Master pleases leave I told you that I made up my mind. Said Kenshin. _

"_You really think you want to throw away your life on something as stupid as this?"Said Hiko _

_Kenshin wakes up and looks around the room its Kenshin (thinks to himself) "just a dream of my past he thought to himself but it doesn't matter what a dream is a dream nothing more tho he was right of course. This cross scar well always remain however long I live." Kenshin just remembers where he is at. It's an old inn It was no wonder why he remember such he was only things 100 miles or so to Kokyo. The same village he is not allowed to enter without being killed if caught. Its also was the very place that had his bad deeds written all over it. Kenshin: (thinks to himself) "I think I am going to take a walk that should clear up this gloom. Thinking about the past becomes too gloomy when you don't wish to remember it. A few hours later …. Kenshin (thinks to himself) "Well I think I am done for the day. I am going to head back to my room and get some rest."Kenshin Open the door to only a few hallways from his room down Kenshin see a crowd some of the people he hears people yelling some laughing and other cracking jokes. As Kenshin pushes his way though he finds himself watching a fight but this isn't any other fight they're a women doing the fight and the men are having trouble keeping up with her. "You got to be joking you got yourself beat up by a girl "says his friend who watched the match and was from the judge of him looked like his been drinking all day and night long. _

_No way do I… I don't believe it. Says the man who just lost to her in the sword match. _

"_You were saying?" Says the girl as she cracking her knuckles looking at them with an evil smile. _

_I think you own me something what do you say for earlier unless you want to make a total fool of yourself in front of this whole crowd or do you." Says the girl. Kenshin (thinks to himself) "this is just sad the girl beat these guys up no problem. It just proves some of the men are getting weak these days. In the war she would make a great warrior." It was getting cold outside raining now very cloudy not one star was able to be seen. Kenshin normally hated these nights because they bought back memories. But in this case it was his own fault for staying out to late. _

"_Hey you?" with the long red hair gold brown eyes cross scar on your left cheek. Says the girl. _

"_HUH? Me?"Says Kenshin pointing to himself "I was just walking by trying to get to my room is all." Say kenshin _

"_what is you name? Says the girl. "yeah you get out of the room, I am trying to get changed out of this gi I don't need some prevent watching me." _

"_Sorry gosh, I didn't want to watch you to begain with stupid girl." _

_What did you Says the girl goes in to hit him but Kenshin moves out of the way girl all most trips over her own feet looking up at Kenshin who now has his back to her? _

"_Who are you anyway and what make you think you can bad mouth me?" The girl asks Kenshin _

_draws his sword and cuts the girl. Wooden sword in half then Kenshin starts walking away. _

"_Hey come back here and get me a new one." said the girl. _

"_Not even a chance. Buy it yourself next time past judgment wisely. You bought this on yourself. I own you nothing girl." says Kenshin. "What do you want from me?" Ask the girl. _

"_What do you want for yourself? This is also why I hate women like you. Women can be nothing but trouble sometimes. Oh and by the way its against the law for a girl to know martial arts. Why or how do you know how to fight?" says Kenshin. _

_the girl face turns pitch red as Kenshin now upset leaving her alone in the dark. _

_Kenshin goes to his room he soon get a knock at the door. _

"_What now." he says to himself the knocks get loader _

"_Kenshin open up please?" says Katsura _

"_I'm coming I'm coming… Katsura? I'm so very sorry I thought you were someone else." Says Kenshin _

"_who are you trying to run away from?" asks Katsura _

"_It's a nobody someone not worth my time is all." Says Kenshin _

"_Anyway let's get down to business shall we the reason I came is because I have some tenchuu for you once we find this out. (Heavenly justices) Appearly they has been a spy in this area for the Shinsengumi a spy we been tracking for years. But no one knows for sure who it is. So you need to be careful until then your are important key for this new movement. If the word gets out that you're the Battosai then it well be more then just your head it well causes are plans to fail so do yourself and as all a favor and don't get caught ok."_

_Koaru's point of view _

"_That jerk what did you say earlier?" Says Koaru. _

"_I said women don't belong in battle and that's true." Says the guy who been drinking all day. _

"_Take that back you no good drunk. I bet you can't get a girl to stay very long with you let alone sleep with you." Says Koaru. _

_The man takes a deep breathe "oh bade don't be that way." _

"_You shut your mouth or you're going to be in a lot of trouble Mr." says Koaru voice raged with fury._

"_Oh yeah try me on for size bade." Says the drunk man _

"_are you trying to pick a fight with me" said Koaru her voice now starting to get angry. _

"_This is what you get when you come to a bar right?" Said the drunk mans friend. _

"_Well just you wait." Koaru takes off the wooden sword that was tied to her back off her back the one she worn earlier before Kenshin cut it up. _

"_Oh how cute the girl thinks can stand up to as." Says the drunken man. _

"_Friend I well handle this just sit and cool, this girl isn't going to last in a fight against me." Says the drunk mans friend. _

"_People gather around you won't want to miss this guy getting his butt kick." said Koaru. _

_The man draws his blade. _

"_Girl this was over before it begain."He said. _

"_Give me all you got and I am not going easy on you." said Koaru with a smirked the fight only last 10 seconds and Koaru is left standing and the victory's hers _

_Kenshin came at the near the end of the fight 5 second before it ends. _

"_You got to be joking you got yourself beat up by a girl "says the drunk man _

_No way do I… I don't believe it. Says the man who just lost to her in the sword match. _

"_You were saying?" Says Koaru as she cracking her knuckles looking at them with an evil smile._

_I think you own me something what do you say for earlier unless you want to make a total fool of yourself in front of this whole crowd or do you." Says Koaru. _

"_Sorry I was wrong." Says the man who got his butt kick by her. _

"_That's what I thought". says Koaru smiling now. Later… Koaru thinks to herself "man I don't like to be mean to people but sometimes I have to… some guys just don't get the picture. Some women should know how to defend themselves. Sometimes it feels selfish tho. This is why I wished I never was born." Koaru isn't paying much attention to her surroundings oh well I am going to change out of this outfit into something more comfortable." Koaru thinks to herself. A few minutes later kenshin walks around the corner by accident and runs into Koaru getting dress. Without looking kenshin tries not looking at her at the same time walking past her. _

"_Hey you? with the long red hair gold brown eyes cross scar on your left cheek." Says Koaru to kenshin. _

"_Oro? Me?"Says Kenshin pointing to himself _

"_yeah you get out of the room, I am trying to get changed out of this gi I don't need some prevent watching me." _

"_Sorry gosh, I didn't want to watch you to begain with stupid girl." _

"_I was just walking by trying to get to my room is all." Say kenshin_

"_what is your name? What did you say Koaru goes in to hit him but Kenshin moves out of the way Koaru all most trips over her own feet looking up at Kenshin who now has his back to her? _

"_Who are you anyway and what make you think you can bad mouth me?" Koaru _

_asks Kenshin draws his sword and cuts Koaru's. Wooden sword in half then Kenshin starts walking away. _

"_Hey come back here and get me a new one." said Koaru. _

"_Not even a chance. Buy it yourself next time past judgment wisely. You bought this on yourself. I own you nothing girl." says Kenshin. _

"_What do you want from me?" Ask Koaru. _

"_What do you want for yourself? This is also why I hate women like you. Women can be nothing but trouble sometimes. Oh and by the way its against the law for a girl to know martial arts. Why or how do you know how to fight?" says Kenshin. _

_the girl face turns pitch red as Kenshin now upset leaving her alone in the dark. _

_Kenshin point of view_

"_A spy I thought something was wrong that would explain all the man such as the Shinsengumi here. They are very power men. This means bad news for me ever since ikumatsu your wife that died things has gotten harder to hide who I am. ikumatsu the love of my life is dead and nothing can bring her back to me." Thinks Katsura. _

"_Katsura are you alright. You look lost in thought. Are you thinking about ikumatsu again?" say kenshin. _

"_Oh sorry its only been a few months since her passing but she tends to still creep on my mind. Do you think she was in the wrong place at the wrong time? Asks Katsura _

_After all she like a mother to me. Said kenshin. _

_Kenshin you have been my friend for a few years now and it is hard to let go of the past. Yes I think ikumatsu was at the wrong place at the wrong time. It a heavy lost and it breaks the heart I can only imagine the pain of losing a lover. Said kenshin._

"_I know you're sorry about what happen but my heart for ikumatsu has grown deeply I well see her again I know it. Said Katsura_

_I am still sorry for your lost. Says kenshin. _

_But don't punish yourself for things you can't take back. In a way we all well have different life. It is sad and a lonely path but that is how it is. It was just her time Kenshin." Says Katsura. _

_Katsura thinks to himself "tho it happen only a few months ago those thoughts still haunt poor kenshin it is an amazing that such a guy who seem like a cold heartless killer. Can still have such a kind and gentle heart. He deserves a better life one he doesn't have I wish I could understand his pain but I don't have a clue to what it feels like."_

_Koaru point of view… The next Moring _

_Koaru thinks to herself Tomoe has been awfully quite lately I wonder why…thinks Koaru _

_tomoe stops her in her train of thought. Tomoe looked she was about 18 to 19 years old. Her hair was very long but she kept the front hairs cut short. Her hair when to butt she normally kept it in a bun tho. Tomoe loved to wear purple kimonos that made her even look prettier. Her hair was a dark black. Her eyes were truly rare they were a black. Men fall over dead or would do anything for her beauty. _

"_Koaru I know I haven't been the best friend in the world but I have filled my life with regret… Koaru stops her in the middle of her sentence. _

"_Don't worry about it you acting like you're dying its kind of scary. Says Koaru. _

_Tomoe looked at Koaru regret filling her eyes. _

"_Koaru you like a sister to me and to be honest I rather die protecting you then living life without you. Says Tomoe. _

_Tomoe you are one of my most dear and beloved students, but we need to still hide from the law. We are still outlaws to them until women are given the right to know martial arts. Said Koaru._

"_Yes I know. Can you sing to me that lullaby again" ask tomoe. _

"_Koaru looks down ok one more time." says Koaru_

_Koaru starts to sing_

"_Beautiful is those stars my father use to say and _

_One day you should find a husband that can say, _

_I love you just the way you are wishing upon a star every day, _

_Just be careful who you choose because once it is made you cannot, _

_Choose a other one even tears well not fade_

_Oh girl oh girl be careful who you choose cause,_

_If you choose wrong you may have tears that never fade._

_Be careful who you choose to date everyday._

_I hate to see it happen like it did so many times before."_

_Koaru finishes the song._

"_That was beautiful Koaru." says tomoe smiling at her _

"_Thank you. " says Koaru sitting on a near by rock. Kenshin point of view the same Moring after reading the letter The letter said in nice hand writing _

_Dear kenshin, _

_By reading this letter proves that you are ready to start you next assignment of who are to kill next. Your next one is a women who been going against the laws of Japan. We don't know her name of as yet but all we do know is she lives in Tokyo and that's she knows martial arts and is teaching other women how to fight. Your mission is to track down this woman and see to it her and her follower are dead before they can do any damages. Sign Katsura. _

_After kenshin read the note his eyes turned blood red I well not fail you my friend thinks kenshin. While shaking his fist in the air. "I wont fail you not this time he says out load_


	2. Chapter 2

Koaru point of view

Koaru gather up her things as fast as she can. "Tomoe lower your guard wont you the more you keep it up the more likely we are going to be followed or found. Remember that what I am teaching you is against the law." whispers Koaru in tomoe ears.

"I know says tomoe but I am so what's the word"…. Tomoe thinks for a second.

"So fearful?" says Koaru.

No that not the word says tomoe its starts with a P." says tomoe

"whatever we need to cover more ground before night falls. You can think of it on the way." says Koaru

"ok." says Tomoe.

Koaru and tomoe travels until she comes to a path they hear people yelling and so are running past Koaru and tomoe in fear.

"What's wrong?" ask Koaru at a man who stopped to tell them.

"There are bandits just down the road. We need help." said the man

Tomoe and Koaru look at each other

"Don't worry Mr. we well help you stand a side." Says tomoe.

Moving in front of him to take the front along with Koaru.

But before Koaru and tomoe gets there.

There is a man already there killing of the bandits one by one.

You again says Koaru

looking at the man with red hair and a cross scar on his left cheek.

"Shut up and stay out of my way girl." says kenshin

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that and what the hell is your name?" Says Koaru.

"What is your name?" says kenshin

Note: all the bandits are already dead

"I well tell you my name and then you tell me yours. Sounds fair? Mine is Koaru Kamiya and you better get it right." says Koaru.

Kenshin takes a deep breathe.

"Mine is Kenshin Himura and I don't forget a name." says kenshin.

"Anyway what are you up to and why are you here where are you off to? Says Koaru

"I am on my way to Kyoto. I am going there for government business." Says kenshin with a claim voice

"Business what kind?" says Koaru

"nothing you should be worried about. Its something dealing with traders to this country." Says kenshin. Kenshin is about to leave when Koaru stops him.

"If you're heading to Kyoto I am on my way there to. We might as well travel together. Says tomoe.

"I am going to kill you for this later tomoe." thinks Koaru.

"So be it." says kenshin

Kenshin point of view

Kenshin on his way to Kyoto when he hears people yelling help.

"Give as all you got." Says the bandits

"You really shouldn't pick on the weak that you shouldn't." says kenshin

"And who the hell are you?" says a bandit who is holding a guy to the ground.

"Your worst nightmare." says kenshin. Kenshin slays nearly all the men he is about to kill the last one when.

You again says Koaru looking at the man with red hair and a cross scar on his left cheek.

"Shut up and stay out of my way girl."

says kenshin.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that and what the hell is your name?" Says Koaru.

"What is your name?" says kenshin

Note: all the bandits are already dead

"I well tell you my name and then you tell me yours. Sounds fair? Mine is Koaru Kamiya and you better get it right." says Koaru.

Kenshin takes a deep breathe.

"Mine is Kenshin Himura and I don't forget a name." says kenshin.

"Anyway what are you up to and why are you here where are you off to? Says Koaru.

"I am on my way to Kyoto. I am going there for government business." Says kenshin with a claim voice

"Business what kind?" says Koaru

"nothing you should be worried about. Its something dealing with traders to this country." Says kenshin.

Kenshin is about to leave when Koaru stops him.

"If you're heading to Kyoto I am on my way there to. We might as well travel together. Says tomoe.

"I am going to kill you for this later tomoe." thinks Koaru

"so be it" says kenshin

A little while later its sunset the sun is going down.

A few days later….

"Ummm kenshin I wanted to say I was sorry for earlier I might of judge you before I got to know you?" Says Koaru...

"Huh it's ok Miss Koaru." Says kenshin smiling at her

"I think I did the same. May I have your forgiveness?" says kenshin

"Yes just this once."

Koaru and kenshin keep walking until then reach this old building that has cops and government people inside, the place is heavily guarded. When…..

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM,

"That was total wicked." says a guy with brown short hair and a golden brown like eyes

"Bring don't who ever is in the building. All men to there post." Say a guy with black hair and blood brown like eyes he a green jacket over his outfit he looked like he was a member of the only the pride of the Shinsen Gumi and he was fear by fair by his men.

"All men stand back." says Okita a guy with long black and a smile creep back on his face

"Okita stand aside." Say a man right next to him both of them wearing Shinsen Gumi outfits.

The fog of some old kind was starting to clear. To revealed a face

What is your name says the man walking closer near him

"It is sano and don't wear it out." Says sano

"But Saitoh you get all the fun no fair." Says Okita madly

"You keep yourself in line Okita." Says Saitoh giving him a evil grin

Okita moves back a little mad and turns around to face a different way

"fine." says Okita

"Koaru stay behide me this time these men means it they're are welling to hurt who ever gets in there way." says kenshin

Koaru nods "I well let you this time take the front This time." says Koaru (thinks to herself) " I have a bad feeling about this

Saitoh point of view

Saitoh is sitting at a table with a letter in his hand. Saitoh reads the letter it said

To Saitoh,

There has been trouble a foot men been lately losing their life's in battle do to a man killing them off one by one. We also have news of a man blowing up are bases one by one. We need your help in finding these to and have them bought down for the safety of all. You next mission is this don't fail me. We also want them alive try not to kill them cause we plan on. Question them later. That is all and be on your guard.

Sign your high officer

Saitoh rolls his eyes after reading it.

"it looks like I get to get a little bit of fun. (Thinks Saitoh). We are going Okita." Says Saitoh


End file.
